010814-Beau-Nullar
04:40 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG began pestering chessAficionado CA at 16:40 -- 04:40 AG: THERE you are. 04:40 CA: Hm? Hello Null... 04:41 AG: look I know we may not be friends or whatever but I would really appreciate it if you were a little more careful with who you decided to gossip about me with 04:41 AG: sami says you definitely weren't being malicious or whatever but I don't understand how you could be THAT blatantly ignorant to proper protocol when dealing with someone's previous flush suitors 04:42 CA: Oh dear, I think I realize what you're saying, I'm terribly sorry, and I understand that you're angry... 04:43 AG: ... okay so I wasn't expecting an apology that quick 04:43 AG: thanks ): 04:43 CA: Hm? What else would I do?... 04:43 AG: idk, be defensive or something 04:43 AG: ugh sorry it's just you don't even know 04:44 AG: he's been messaging me all of the time trying to psychoanalyze me 04:44 AG: like he's got any right to do something like that when he's such a basket case himself 04:44 CA: I... suppose I see where you're coming from... 04:44 AG: he flips quadrants as often as most people change clothes ffs 04:44 AG: and then he ran to me with such glee all 'ROFL I HEARD YOU WRITE PERVERTED PORN ABOUT YOUR FRIENDS' and tried to trap me by guessing who I'd written about 04:45 AG: he said YOU SAID that I wrote something about YOU. 04:45 CA: what!... 04:45 AG: he's SUCH a tool, omg 04:45 AG: he probably just wants to fondle himself using his tears as lubrication 04:45 CA: Ok I did tell him what you write, and I AM sorry, but I didn't say anything like that... 04:46 AG: it's fine 04:46 AG: he's just a bulgestain, that's all. just... try to think a little bit more when you decide who to gossip to 04:46 AG: like, I mean, I realize it's actually pretty funny and I wouldn't've minded if you told like, your human friends or something but 04:49 CA: Man with everyone loving everyone I can't keep track of who can't stand who anymore... 04:50 AG: hahaha yeah well, this is what happens when you make a bunch of adolescants the last living people around 04:51 AG: adolescents* boo)) 04:51 CA: Man if when we do create a new world, I hope they don't find these pesterlogs... 04:51 CA: It'll be like looking at old embarrising photos... 04:54 AG: hahahaha riiiiight, it's pretty bad 04:54 AG: I've said some embarrassing as fuck things 04:55 AG: like, the other day I actually asked scarlett for 'hate potions' to make balish stop being a dick and hate me 04:56 CA: um... 04:57 AG: yeah, I know, right, 04:57 CA: That would probably only end in tragedy... 04:57 AG: I actually should probably apologize to her, I kinda went off the deep end 04:57 AG: I'd just had a really awful conversation with balish, though 04:58 CA: I see, so it was a 'heat of the moment' thing?... 04:58 AG: anyway, sorry, this isn't really anything I should be dumping on you, I'm sure you have enough on your plate as it is P: I should get a moirail or something 04:58 AG: oh, yeah, definitely 04:58 CA: Well, I thought you had pale feelings for Sami?... 04:59 AG: well. I mean, yeah, but all she does lately is go on and on about how she could never be pale like monogamously 04:59 AG: and I think even if she did try it out it'd be for Balish, not me /: 04:59 AG: I guess I'm just the queen of wanting people who could never want me. 05:00 CA: Well that's not really a way to be thinking... 05:00 CA: I mean, there are quite a few of us, I'm sure there's at least one person who wants you... 05:01 CA: Well quite a few depending on definition... 05:02 CA: I mean, I have kept THAT secret from Sami, but perhaps I could put in a good word for you?... 05:03 AG: no... no, to be honest if ANY of us need a moirail it's that asshole balish 05:03 AG: I'll just... let things play out as they will, I guess. 05:03 AG: besides, part of serendipity is thinking that everything will just happen. you can't force it, I guess 05:04 CA: Well... sometimes the only way to make something happen is to give it a nudge in the right direction... 05:04 CA: but of course, it all depends on situation... 05:11 AG: yeah. well, I mean, like I said, all she can talk about lately is how awful she'd be at pale fidelity so I think I'll just leave that be for now if you don't mind 05:11 AG: besides, she's... pretty cool as just a friend, you know, I'd probably just end up fucking everything up anyway 05:12 CA: I'd offer myself as a candidate but I'm just as wary of the cultural gap, so I doubt I'd be a viable option... 05:18 CA: And of course, you probably don't trust me after I revealled your secret to Jossik... 05:20 AG: well it's not just about trust either 05:20 AG: it's also about like... pity. sami is just so freaking pitiful. 05:20 AG: I just want to smother her until nothing else can hurt her, yanno, 05:20 CA: I can sympathize with you there... 05:20 AG: given my relationship (whatever it is) with jack, though, I doubt I'm even a good candidate to be HER moirail, and it's important it goes both ways 05:22 CA: I'd help you more but relationship advice is not one of my strong suits... 05:23 AG: hey, don't sell yourself short 05:23 AG: I think you two are in the healthiest, cutest relationship out of all of us, so... 05:23 AG: I mean you haven't broken up once and your relationship isn't built by both of you stepping on the heart of someone else, so...! 05:25 CA: I suppose that is an optimistic way to look at it... 05:29 AG: hahaha yep 05:29 AG: you guys are basically the relationship gurus of our group by this point 05:29 CA: Eh, really?... 05:32 CA: I mean, I'm not exactly the person I'd ask for advice of the romantic sort... 05:33 AG: maybe not, but you're certainly the best qualified out of our whole lot of losers 05:35 CA: Erm, thank you?... 05:35 AG: ehehehe no problem 05:35 AG: well, I'll let you go, I've gotta deal with this computer shit 05:35 CA: Nice speaking to you, as always... 05:38 -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 17:38 --